Smile Magic
by Riemikaze
Summary: Senyuman itu kau berikan padaku , Senyuman yang seolah memiliki sihir bagi siapapun yang melihatnya , aku sangat menyukainya , tersenyumlah selalu untukku. Tapi , tolong jangan berikan senyum itu sebagai senyuman perpisahan darimu. Ichinose Tokiya dan Ittoki Otoya Fanfic.


Main cast : Ichinose Tokiya , Ittoki Otoya

Minna! Rie desu, Rie bawa Utapri Fanfic nih ^^ UTA NO PRINCE SAMA Chara , milik Broccoli dan Chinatsu Kurahana , Inget Ini Tokioto Fanfic! ^^ maaf untuk typo dan kekurangan lainnya , semoga kalian suka , Selamat Membaca..

"Yamete.. hhh.."

Suara hati itu terdengar sangat pilu dan lirih disertai dengan hembusan nafas berat, suara hati yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan dengan suara yang nyata, suara hati yang tak bisa didengar oleh siapapun , dan suara hati yang menggambarkan kelelahan psikisnya saat itu.

"Onegai.. yamete kudasai.."

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, bibirnya gemetar , beberapa bulan seperti ini sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman, ia tak bisa bayangkan jika ini akan berlanjut terus. Bola mata biru itu kini tertutup, dan genangan air akhirnya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Nee.. Nee.. Tokiyaaaaa.." Suara itu terdengar dari belakang.

"Tokii .. Tokiii.." Suara yang terus ia dengar setiap harinya , membuat hatinya hancur.

"Oto.. Mou.. Yamete.." Isakan demi isakkan terdengar semakin keras diruangan itu.

"Tokii.. aku disini.."

Sebuah tangan menyentuh rambutnya, mengusap perlahan membuatnya merasa nyaman , bukan hanya nyaman, diantara rasa nyaman itu terselip rasa takut serta khawatir. Perlahan tangan itu melingkar ditubuhnya mendekap erat dirinya hingga rasanya waktu berjalan lebih lama.

"Daijoubu.. Tokii.. Nakanaide.. Nee?"

"Bagaimana caranyaa?"

"Bagaimana caranyaaaaa?! Gahhh!" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sangat keras , menahan suara isakkan yang bisa menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Tokiii.. Nee..." Suara itu terus terngiang.

Isakan demi isakan sedikit terdengar, tangan kanannya menutup rapat bibir, sedangkan tangan kirinya semakin erat meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, sakit sampai rasanya muak dan ingin muntah.

"Tokiii.." dua tangan melingkar dilehernya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nee.. Tokii..." Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk sekedar menengok atau membalikkan tubuh, wajahnya terlalu buruk untuk ia perlihatkan pada seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya ini.

"Otoya?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Ini aku , Reiji.."

"Reiji.. san.. Maafkan aku.."

"Nakanaide.. sudah cukup.."

"Demo.. watashi.." kata kata itu menggantung.

"Dia akan bangun.. secepatnya.." Suara pria brunette dibelakangnya ini melembut, sedikit menenangkan, sedikit memberinya harapan.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu dia akan bangun.. dengan keadaan seperti itu lagi.."

Suara pria sebelumnya hanya ilusi, ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Orang yang berbicara dengannya tadi bukan Otoya , tapi Reiji , orang yang memintanya berhenti menangis dan menenangkannya juga bukan Otoya.

"Istirahat dan tidurlah.. akan kuberitahu jika dia bangun.." Reiji tersenyum tenang dihadapannya.

 _ **~Tokiya~**_

"Arigatou.."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan padanya, dia dan kedelapan orang lainnya lah yang sudah kuanggap keluarga dan mereka selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan mereka . Mereka semua membantuku merawatnya, mereka semua bergantian dan menyisakan waktu luang untuk orang yang sangat kusayangi, Otoya.

"Kalau begitu.. aku tidur sebentar .."

Kubaringkan tubuhku diatas sofa, mataku terpejam tapi hatiku sama sekali tak bisa kupejamkan. Aku merindukannya , ia yang sehat , ia yang ceria seperti dulu. Otoya sudah bukan sekedar teman bagiku, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku, saudara yang sangat berharga.

"Tenanglah Tokiya.. semua akan baik baik saja.." Suara Reijilah yang menenangkan dan mengantarku tidur.

"""""""***"""""""

"Kiyaa.. yaaaa... Tokiyaaa.."

Tendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal , membuatku terbangun dengan perlahan. Sesuatu menyentuh pipiku , Reiji san membangunkanku , ia tersenyum dan berkata bahwa Otoya sudah sadar, kuusap wajahku sambil berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

"Aku.. harus pergi perform hari ini.. bersama Quartet Night.. malam ini aku janji akan kembali.." Aku mengangguk dan dia meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Otoyaa.." Panggilku.

"Humm?" Dia menatapku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku.. baik baik saja.." Jawabannya seperti hembusan angin.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. Tokiya.. temani saja aku .. neh.."

Anggukanku cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum, aku masih ingin menutup mataku, rasanya masih sangat lelah, kuistirahatkan kepalaku diatas ranjang disamping lengannya. Usapan tangannya membuat mataku tertutup sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya aku tertidur kembali.

Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dia selalu tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa semua yang terjadi padanya bukan sebuah hal besar, dia selalu berkata padaku bahwa aku harus tetap tersenyum padanya , karena aku adalah semangat hidupnya.

 _ **~Otoya~**_

Aku selalu meyakinkannya, aku selalu berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku selalu tersenyum padanya. Aku sudah lelah jika harus memikirkan tentang penyakit ini, aku ingin terus berusaha untuk tetap hidup sampai waktu itu datang.

"Tokiyaa? Kau sudah tertidur selama 3 jam.. apa kau selelah itu? Gomen ne.." Kuusap rambut biru tuanya perlahan, dan dia bangun.

"A? Gomen.. aku.. membangunkanmu.."

"Umhh.. Iie.. Daijoubu .. humh.."

"Ow.. Itaiiii.." Ia mengusap tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Tokiya.. Gomen.. aku tidak bisa memindahkanmu keatas sini.. maafkan aku.. karenaku lehermu jadi sakit.. maafkan aku.."

"Sudah.. tidak perlu meminta maaf.. ini malam hari ?"

"Eung.. sudah jam tujuh malam.." Aku tersenyum.

"Maaf .. aku tidur terlalu lama.. apa.. kau sudah makan?"

"Belum.. aku.. sedang tidak ingin makan.."

"Nande? Kau harus makan sebanyak mungkin agar cepat sehat.."

"Rasanya lidahku dan perutku tidak mau menerima apapun.. aku tidak lapar.. aku juga malas mengunyah .. humm.."

Sakit, perutku mulai terasa sakit, awalnya masih bisa kutahan tapi lama kelamaan sakitnya benar-benar terasa, usapan tanganku tidak akan dapat menguranginya. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku , Tokiya juga mulai khawatir , wajahnya pucat seolah melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Kenapa? Dimana yang sakit? Aku mohon jangan buat diriku takut.." Takut? Apa yang dia takuti?

"Perutku terasa sakit.." Ucapku dengan susah payah.

"Mau kupanggil dokter?"

"Ii.. tidak perlu.. aku akan baik baik saja"

"Otoyannnn... Tokii.." Reichan yang masuk dengan ceria tiba-tiba berlari mendekatiku.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?!"

"Hanya sedikit sakit.. Daijoubu Reichan.."

"Tokiya? Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Reichan yang panik tiba-tiba membentak Tokiya.

"A.. aku.." Wajahnya yang tertunduk juga tiba-tiba terangkat, ekspresi bingung begitu terlihat.

"Reichan.." Aku berusaha memanggilnya tapi dia berlari memanggil dokter.

"A.. Aku.. harus memanggil dokter" Tokiya menatapku bingung.

"To..tokiyaaa.. Biarkan Reichan.. yang memanggilnya.."

Rasa sakitnya tidak membiarkanku untuk terlalu banyak bicara, semakin banyak aku bicara semakin sakit yang aku rasakan. Aku berusaha menarik lengan baju Tokiya, tidak, aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku, aku ingin dia menemaniku.

"Tidak jangan pergih.." Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Otoyaaaaaaa!"

 _ **~Tokiya~**_

"Ginjalnya sudah hampir tidak berfungsi.."

"Apakah sangat parah.. apakah.. anda sudah memperkirakan jangka waktu hidupnya?" Reiji san bertanya dan aku sedikit tersentak.

"Ya.. mungkin.. hanya tinggal beberapa bulan.."

"Apa ada cara agar ia dapat bertahan lebih lama? atau agar dia bisa sembuh?"

"Ia mengalami kerusakan dikedua ginjalnya.. oleh karena itu.. maafkan saya.."

"Sonnaa.."

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat membuat kenangan terbaik dalam sisa hidupnya? Hanya tersisa beberapa bulan dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuat kenangan yang berharga untuknya. Aku memang berusaha untuk yakin bahwa ia akan sembuh, tapi terselip keraguan juga didalam hatiku.

"Reiji san.. Apa yang harus kulakukan.."

"Berdoa pada Tuhan dan lakukan yang terbaik untuknya.." Reiji san yang terkenal dengan pribadi ceria berubah dengan cepat dihadapanku.

""""""***""""""

"Tokiyaa"

"Humm? Ada apa?" Aku tersadar saat dia memanggilku.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Lanjutku.

"Aku.. sudah lebih baik.. aku mau pulang.."

"Kau berbaringlah dulu.. aku akan tanyakan pada dokter, jika boleh.. besok.. kita pulang.."

"Terima kasih.."

Keras , Otoya memang keras kepala, dia tetap ingin pulang dan dengan terpaksa dokter mengizinkannya , aku membantu merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai bersiap .

"Tokii.. aku bisa berjalan sendirii... aku baik-baik saja.."

"Baiklah .. aku percaya padamu" perlahan aku menjauh darinya dan mulai berjalan disampingnya.

"Oto.. apa itu menyakitkan?"

"Hum? Apa yang sakit?"

"Apa semua yang kau jalani begitu menyakitkan? Kalau aku bisa aku ingin kau berbagi denganku.. berbagi rasa sakitmu.. berbagi rasa lelahmu.. kalau bisa.. aku ingin seperti itu.."

"Tidak Tokii.. kau terlalu berharga bagiku.. sudah cukup aku yang merasakannya.. dan aku tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan , aku menerima semuanya.. jadi.. jika suatu saat nanti akuu.."

"Sudah oto.. hentikan.. maafkan aku.." Aku memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tokiyaaa.. Jangan buat wajahmu seperti itu.. kau benar-benar berbeda dari karaktermu yang biasa.. " Otoya tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Tokiyaa.."

"Hm?" Tokiya yang tadinya menunduk sedih mulai menengadah menatap Otoya.

"Aku akan baik baik saja.." Otoya tersenyum lalu masuk dan duduk didalam mobil.

Aku duduk disampingnya, ia terlihat sangat lelah, mata merahnya perlahan tertutup. Otoya bersandar dipundakku hingga ia terlelap, tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku, tanpa sadar kukeluarkan suara isak dari bibirku.

"Tokiya.."

"Reiji .. san.. Aku minta maaf.. aku .."

"Aku khawatir.. kau sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang biasanya jika menyangkut Otoya.." Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan khawatir.

"Su..mimasen.."

"Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali.. dan kau hanya menatap kosong padaku.. dengan tetesan air mata itu.. aku benar benar takutt...".

"Jangan seperti ini.. jangan rapuh.. kuatlah untuknya"

""""""***""""""

"Bangun.. Otoyaa.. kita sampai.."

"Ungh.. Tokiii.. Gomen ne.. aku tertidur.."

"Daijoubu.. kau boleh tertidur kapanpun kau mau.."

"Bisakah kau keluar dari mobil ?"

"Tentu.. aku.."

 **Bruk!**

"Otoya!"

Otoya jatuh berlutut saat ia turun dari mobil, aku dan Reiji san refleks menahan tubuhnya. Aku bertanya padanya ada apa, dan jawaban yang aku terima adalah isakkan dan tangisan dari Otoya, Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Oto.. aku.. yang akan membawamu masuk.."

"Gomen.. Tokii.. Gomen Reichan.."

 _ **~Otoya~**_

Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Kenapa tubuhku melemas disaat seperti ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau begini, aku tidak akan bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Benar saja, setelah Toki memintaku untuk turun dari mobil aku terjatuh, kakiku tidak mampu menumpu seluruh berat tubuhku.

"Otoya!" Tokiya berteriak dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku tidak mau hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku ingin kembali seperti dulu, aku tidak ingin selalu menyusahkan mereka. Mereka semua bergantian merawatku membantuku, menjagaku , aku tidak mau terus menerus begini.

"Oto.. aku.. yang akan membawamu masuk.."

"Gomen.. Tokii.. Gomen Reichan.." Kusembunyikan wajahku dilehernya.

Bukan karena sakit ini, hatiku sangat terbebani, tapi sungguh bukan karena penyakit ini. Setiap hari melihat wajah mereka yang khawatir membuatku merasa terbebani, terutama Tokiya, hampir setiap saat wajahnya terlihat putus asa. Wajah putus asa yang aku sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengubahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Daijoubu.. Nakanaide.." Sesekali ia tersenyum, satu satunya senyum yang menenangkan hatiku, mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit beban yang mulai menumpuk.

"Oh! Otoya-kun.. Okae.. Doushita?!" Natsuki berlari dan membantu Tokiya membawa tubuhku kedalam kamar.

"Ah.. ahaha.. daijoubu.. aku hanya sedikit lemas.. shinpaisuruna.." Kerutan diwajah Natsuki kembali muncul.

"Ne.. Natsuki.. jangan murung seperti itu.."

Satu persatu dari mereka datang mendekatiku yang berbaring diranjang dengan aksen merah ini. Ren, Masato , Syo , Cecil , Rei chan , Kurosaki senpai , Camus Senpai dan juga Mikaze Senpai mendoakanku agar cepat sembuh dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

"Ne.. Reichan.. bersemangatlah.." Ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"A! Eung.. Gomen.. Otoyan.." Dia tersenyum manis.

Mereka mulai meninggalkan kamar ini, hanya ada aku dan Tokiya sekarang. Tokiya duduk disampingku sambil sesekali mengajakku berbicara mengenai musik. Aku bertanya padanya apa aku menyulitkannya?, pertanyaan yang aneh bukan? Berapakalipun aku menanyakan ini , jawabannya akan tetap sama , Tidak.

"Oto.. Dokter mengatakan kalau kau harus lebih banyak istirahat setelah cuci darah.."

"Eung.. aku mengerti Toki.."

"Kau juga harus istirahat.. wajahmu mulai pucat.." Lanjutku sambil mulai menutup mataku.

"Oyasuminasai.. Tokiya.."

"Oyasumi.."

""""""***""""""

Mataku terbuka dengan cepat, aku terbangun dari tidurku , mulai melihat sekeliling dan keadaan kamar masih gelap, kurasa ini tengah malam, bisa kudengar deru nafas Tokiya yang berhembus pelan, ia tidur nyenyak , aku tidak ingin mengganggunya.

"Bagaimanapun posisi tidurku, rasanya tetap tidak enak.. tubuhku sakit" gumamku.

Aku berbalik kekanan, berbalik kekiri, terlentang , rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk tubuhku , sakit, ngilu, aku ingin istirahat tapi rasanya benar-benar tidak tahan, aku ingin merintih dan berteriak tapi aku takut semuanya akan bangun dan khawatir padaku, aku ingin membangunkan Reichan dan Toki, tapi mereka terlihat sangat lelah dan terlalu nyenyak untuk kubangunkan.

"Sakiiittt.. A! Hmph!" Aku menggigit selimut, teriakkanku itu benar benar tak kusengaja.

"Eungh.." Tokiya terbangun, ah, maafkan aku.

"Oto.. Doushita?" Ia mengusap matanya lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu.. aku hanya sedikit kesakitan seperti biasanya.. sebentar lagi.. juga akan membaik.. kembalilah tidur.." Hening.

"Nee.. Tokiyaa.. Maukah kau memelukku?" Warna merah menghiasi pipinya, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Tokiya.." Senyumku , membuat pipinya semakin memerah.

Tokiya mulai berbaring diranjangku , memeluk erat sambil mengusap lenganku. Tokiya adalah orang yang paling berharga, bukan hanya sekedar teman satu kamar , dia sahabatku , dia keluargaku, Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktumu untukku.

Air mata menetes sedikit demi sedikit , bukan hanya aku yang menangis, aku juga merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dipundakku, Tokiya menangis, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihadapanku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menangis. Kuputuskan untuk tidak bergantung padamu mulai besok, aku ingin berdiri sendiri.

"Gomen.. ne.. Gomen.." Gumamku dipundaknya.

 _ **~Tokiya~**_

Air mataku mengalir , isakkanku terdengar jelas. Dia bilang tubuhnya sakit , dia tersenyum sambil sesekali menangis kesakitan. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan ? aku hanya bisa memeluknya berharap rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Gomen.. ne.. Gomen.." Gumamnya.

"Sebentar lagii.. bersabarlah sebentar lagi.." lanjutnya.

"A.. apa maksudmu? Apa maksudnya sebentar lagi?"

Hening, aku tidak mendapat jawaban apapun tentang pernyataannya tadi. Deru nafasnya sangat terasa dileherku, Otoya tertidur , wajahnya lebih tenang sekarang. Otoya, jangan berkata seperti itu, kau semakin membuatku khawatir, kau sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang.

"Aku.. menyayangimu.." Kata itu terdengar seperti angin yang berhembus ditelingaku.

""""""***"""""""

Dia menghindariku, kukira ini hanya perasaanku , tapi hari demi hari semuanya semakin terasa, dia memang menghindariku. Otoya tidak ingin kubantu, Otoya tidak ingin didekatku. Kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan, sebegitu parahkah hingga ia seperti ini?.

"Otoya.. Apa kau mau coklat? Kau menyu.."

"Tidak.. terimakasih.."

"Otoya? Sudah cukup.." gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Sudah cukup , jangan mengabaikanku, sudah cukup jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu, sudah cukup jangan menghindariku. Ia selalu memalingkan wajahnya , tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, tidak pernah tertawa lagi, aku kehilangannya.

"Otoya.."

"Hum?" dia tidak melihatku sama sekali.

"Otoyaaaa!"

"Sudah cukup Tokiya! Jangan dekati aku , jangan bantu aku dan jangan rawat aku.. kau hanya perlu menungguku berhenti bernafas.. aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu.. bahkan dimimpiku kau mengatakan kalau aku menyusahkanmu! Kau mengatakan kalau aku hanya beban untukmu.. dakara.. pergilah Tokiya! aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin bergantung padamu.. jadi suatu saat jika aku pergi kau akan mudah melupakanku.." Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakannnn!" Aku berlutut dihadapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Tokiyaaa.. sebentar lagi.."

"Tidak.. kau akan sembuh Oto.. sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh.."

 _ **~Otoya~**_

Mungkin aku terlau terkejut dengan mimpiku sendiri, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan dengan mimpiku sendiri. Sudah berapa kali aku bermimpi buruk? Hampir setiap saat dalam tidurku aku selalu mengalami mimpi yang buruk, dan hampir beberapa kali aku bermimpi kalau Tokiya berteriak padaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku selalu menyusahkannya.

"Tunggu aku berhenti bernafas.." Ucapku lirih.

"Otoya.. jangan seperti ini.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.. kumohon.."

"Tidak mau"

"Aku mohon.. aku mohon berhenti mengatakan solah kau benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanku .. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika tanpamu ?" Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

 **DEG!**

Dadaku terasa sesak, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya berlutut dihadapanku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia menangis sambil memohon, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia tetap bersikeras untuk bersamaku. Tokiya, sudah cukup rasanya menyakitkan.

"Tokiya.." Aku berlutut , menyetarakan tubuhku dengannya.

"Sudah kubilang.. hiks.. kauh.. tidak menyusahkanku.. hiks.. tapi kau tidak mendengarkankuh.. hiks.. aku menyayangimu.. jadi jangan katakan kalau kau akan pergi agar kau tidak menyusahkanku.. aku mohon.." Apa yang telah kulakukan? Ia menangis karenaku.

"Tokiyaa .. kau benar-benar .. hei.. ini bukan karaktermu.. jangan seperti ini.."

"Aku tidak peduli.. aku menyayangimu Otoya.."

"Aku juga.. maafkan aku.."

Dia memelukku dan menangis seperti anak kecil , menangis terisak dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Natsuki berdiri dipintu ruang makan dengan wajah yang khawatir , bukan hanya Natsuki tapi keempat orang lainnya juga ada disana menatap khawatir, aku hanya mengangguk , memberi tanda bahwa kami baik baik saja.

"Tokiyaa?" Bisikku ditelinganya.

"Tokiyaa?" Isakkannya masih terdengar namun mulai melemah, Tokiya tertidur.

"Oyasuminasai.."

Aku mengusap rambutnya lalu membawanya kekamar, tidak, aku tidak sendiri, Natsuki dan Ren membantuku, bersyukurlah aku memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Setelah aku berterima kasih , mereka mulai meninggalkan kamarku satu persatu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, Tokiya tertidur lelap meskipun mata sembabnya terlihat jelas.

"Ano nee.." Suara tiba tiba terdengar, aku sedikit terkejut.

"Rei-chan.. kau sudah pulang.."

"Oh? Aku mengejutkanmu.. ahehe.. Otoyan? Aku ingin bercerita.."

"Tentang apa? Ceritakanlah.." Rei-chan duduk diranjangku.

"Nee.. Tokiya menangis lagi kan? , Otoya.. terkadang aku benar-benar tidak tega.. aku sangat sering melihatnya menangis, ia sering menangis sendiri.. terutama saat menjagamu.. Tokiya sangat khawatir padamu.. dakara.. cepatlah sembuh.. nee.." Rei-chan mengusap rambutku.

"Eung.. Sebentar lagii.. Tokiya tidak akan menangis lagi dan khawatir lagi padaku.." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

""""""***""""""

"Hari ini.. kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Apapun itu.."

Entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak ingin beranjak dari ranjangku, aku tidak ingin bangun dari tidurku, seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit, dan mataku sedikit buram, entah karena mengantuk atau apa aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang lembut? Sup? Atau mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang kau suka?" aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kubuatkan sesuatu ya.. Aku akan meminta bantuan Hijirikawa.. tunggu sebentar.." Anggukan kedua kuberikan.

Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Pusing, Buram, Telingakupun tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Kupejamkan mataku beberapa saat, berharap semuanya akan membaik jika nanti Tokiya membangunkanku.

"Ya... Otoyaaaaa"

"Eung.. Humhh.."

Perlahan mataku terbuka, Tokiya membantuku bangun, tapi sungguh, aku tak bisa bangun dari tidurku, aku lelah dan aku meminta agar aku makan dengan keadaan tidur saja, Tokiya hanya mengangguk setuju, ia menyuapiku sup sedikit demi sedikit, semakin kutelan semakin tubuhku menolak apa yang masuk.

"Otoyaaa!" Tangannya refleks menyanggah daguku.

"Uhuk! Umh.." Semuanya keluar, semua yang telah kutelan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku.

"Daijoubu.. Muntahkan semuanya..." Ucapnya sambil mengusap punggungku pelan.

"O.. Otoyaaa.. Doushitaaaa?! Nani kore?!" Tangan Tokiya tetap berada dibawah daguku, darah mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

"To.. Tokiyaa.. Aku takut..." Kedua tanganku berusaha menggapainya.

"Hiks.. Aku takut.."

Dia memelukku, erat sangat erat, mengucapkan kata yang sedikit menenangkanku. Tokiya, aku takut, sungguh takut sekarang, aku sangat takut akan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui. Ia berteriak meminta siapapun itu untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Ikki! Ikki Doushita?!" Ren berlari mendekatiku.

"Ren! Mobil.. siapkan mobil!"

Tanpa sepatah katapun Ren berlari, dan Tokiya membawa tubuhku. Sudah , sudah cukup , tidak apa, jangan sekhawatir itu . Tokiya, Ren, Minna. Sudah cukup jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian menangis terus menerus, itu menyakitiku.

"Sudah cukup.. Daijoubu dakara.. nakanaide.." Semua menggelap.

 _ **~Tokiya~**_

"Dokter bilang kalau Otoya tidak cuci darah bulan ini, apa maksudnya?" Reiji-San menatap tajam padaku.

"Itu.. Aku.." Aku hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Toki! Jawab aku! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!"

"Sumimasen.. Ia yang meminta.." Air mata menetes pelan.

"Kau tau kan kalau ia sangat membutuhkannya?! Kau ini kenapa Ichinose?!"

"Ini salahku.. maaf .. maafkan akuu.."

"Sudah .. tenanglah.." Mikaze san mengusap punggung Reiji san berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ichi.. Berhentilah membungkuk seperti itu.." Ren mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Sumimasen.. semua salahku.. maafkan aku.."

"Tokiya.. semua sudah terjadi.. dakara kita berdoa untuknya.." Syo tersenyum walaupun air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Reiji san mulai tenang, begitupun denganku. Kami semua menunggu , menunggu perkembangan dari keadaan Otoya. Rasanya pusing, rasanya lelah , rasanya aku ingin menerobos masuk kedalam dan melihat keadaannya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu, aku harus menunggu, aku harus menunggu.

Aku menunggu sampai akhirnya salah satu dari kami diperbolehkan masuk. Aku menunggunya , ia tertidur dengan tenangnya disana. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika Otoya tidak ada? Apa yang akan kulakukan jika ia meninggalkanku? Otoya adalah orang yang bisa mengerti diriku, Otoyalah yang selama ini bersamaku, aku menyayanginya.

"Attakai Melody mou sabishiku wa nai yo , shinjiru wo uta e.." Suara lemah mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Oto! Otoyaa!" Tangisanku tidak dapat kuhentikan, Otoya bangun, Otoya Sadar.

"Naka.. naide.. neh.. Kiite.. tubuhku .. sudah tidak dalam keadaan yang baik lagi.. dakara.. aku minta untuk berhenti cuci darah.. karena aku yakin .. sebentar lagi aku.."

"Tetaplah hidup untukku.."

"Demo.. aku sudah terlalu menyusa.."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak menyusahkanku! Hiks sudah kubilang .. Otoyaaaaa.. sudah.. kubilang.. berulang kalii.. hiks"

"Tokiya.. Suki desu.. Aku .. mencintaimu.. jangan tangisi aku lagi.."

"Tidak Otoya.. jangan tutup matamu!"

Bola mata merah itu tersembunyi, matanya tertutup , nafasnya melemah . aku menggenggam tangannya, aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku , untuk apa dia membuka matanya hanya untuk mengatakan semua itu lalu pergi , aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku.

"Bangunn! Otoya! Otoya.. Otoyaaaa.. Kiite ! Kiite kudasai!"

"Dengarkan akuu.. aku juga menyayangimu.. Otoyaa.."

Tidak , matanya tertutup , bibirnya tertutup, ia tak menjawab apa yang kukatakan, ia tak merespon semuanya, Dia, dia pergi dipelukkanku, tidak , ini semua hanya mimpi, yume, yume , yume desu ne? Nafasnya berhenti, uso darou? Ini bohongkan?

"Otoya.. otoyaa..otoya.." Berapa kalipun aku memanggilnya ia tidak menjawab.

"Nee.. Otoyaa.. Okitekudasai.."

Jahat, kau meninggalkanku, kau tidak mau menungguku, kau pergi sendirian dengan senyum itu , kau meninggalkanku dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirmu, senyum yang seolah memiliki sihir bagi setiap orang yang melihatmu. Iya aku merindukan senyum itu, aku merindukannya , tapi kumohon jangan kau berikan senyum itu sebagai senyum terakhirmu.

Nyanyianmu aku juga merindukannya, aku menunggumu sembuh agar kita bisa bernyanyi bersama lagi, diiringi petikan gitar dari jari-jari tanganmu. Tapi kau berikan nyanyian itu saat kau akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu, Otoya, aku harus bagaimana?

"Aishi.. teimasu.. Otoya.. tunggu aku.. tunguu aku disana.."

~END~


End file.
